pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiao Huang
Xiao Huang is World Traversing Abyss Dragon from the Emperor of Abyss' True World. Yu Xuan was using it as a pet. It usually was transformed into a yellow mutt. Appearance was about ten thousand feet long. It did not have any whiskers. Instead, fins formed from sharp spikes covered several thousands of feet on its sides. Its entire body was of a yellowish brown color, and there were many scales covering it.Ch. 557 It could speak. It had an ancient voice.Ch. 735 Personality Xiao Huang had suffered a lot during its travelling with Yu Xuan, butcould not escape her hands.Ch. 717 It was not afraid of Yu Xuan, but her family. To it, every single person in her family was mad.Ch. 719 The Abyss Dragon knew about feelings between Yu Xuan and Su Ming, so it didn't like other pretty woman sticking too close to Su Ming.Ch. 880 He could even go so far to as to ruin their reputation.Ch. 898 Whether by its own nature or influences of the bald crane, Xiao Huang was mischievous and it helped running various scams and cons on other people. They made quite infamous team, called the Dual Fiends.Ch. 896 Ch. 897 Background Due to her displeasure with her marriage partner, Yu Xuan took Xiao Huang and fled from the Emperor of Abyss' True World.Ch. 1095 History Book 3 As Su Ming fought Si Ma Xin, Heaven Gate was collapsing. Destroyed sky was being replaced by darkness. After Su Ming got to Bai Su and her father, a Xiao Huang came out of a gigantic crack. It was roaring with great power at Su Ming, but Yu Xuan told it to let Su Ming go. She was wondering why Su Ming had the presence of Abyss Builders though. Xiao Huang let out a few growls saying he disliked Su Ming. Yu Xuan was intrigued and she wanted to look around, after appearing in Yin Death Region. One day, they ran into the bald crane and Qian Chen. These two tried to con Yu Xuan.Ch. 709 Later, they all were together watching Su Ming in destroying Great Leaf Immortal Sect.Ch. 716 Yu Xuan was taking out her anger at Xiao Huang. The dragon was taking out its anger at the bald crane. And the bird was taking out its anger at Qian Chen. Then they all were noticed by Su Ming. After Yu Xuan introduced herself, Su Ming's second senior brother suddenly asked her, when she is gonna marry Su Ming. Everyone present was stunned. Second eldest brother wanted to seal the deal and he asked for Xiao Huang, who was a mutt, as her dowry. Xiao Huang was a bit scared of him.Ch. 718 When Yu Xuan turned her attention to Su Ming and was pestering him, she reduced her bullying of Xiao Huang. The Abyss Dragon was relieved and tried to not draw her attention back to him.Ch. 720 It didn't last long, because Su Ming used his charm, managing to stun Yu Xuan for a moment and take her hair for Curse. She got angry and went back to tormenting Xiao Huang.Ch. 721 After visiting Southern Swamp Island, they went to the Ninth Summit. There was a a bit embarrassing misunderstandment with a beast skin scroll with naked man and woman in various positions.Ch. 723 Xiao Huang grinned very much, because Yu Xuan never figured out what it really was.Ch. 724 He got kicked badly, when she noticed his expression.Ch. 725 Second eldest brother sent Su Ming after Shamans' Great Patriarch. He suggested to take Xiao Huang with him, because of his nature of a powerful Abyss Dragon. That forced Su Ming to have Yu Xuan go with him.Ch. 727 At God of Shamans Island, Yu Xuan made Xiao Huang to destroy a fog protecting the island.Ch. 728 The same happened on Western Sea Island.Ch. 732 Xiao Huang was feeling incredibly unhappy, because Yu Xuan insisted that it being transformed into a mutt.Ch. 733 Xiao Huang was staying with Yu Xuan and others on the Ninth Summit. One day a black longship from Morning Dao Sect arrived. After recognizing Dao Slaves and their cultivation levels, Xiao Huang turned serious. It was advising to run away, but Yu Xuan wanted to stay. Xiao Huang turned back into a dragon and fought 3 Dao Slaves.Ch. 736 Dao Slave 21 was about to kill Su Ming, but Yu Xuan attacked him. Su Ming used his Destiny power to turn into grey haired boy. They both weren't a match for Dao Yuan's guard.Ch. 739 When Su Ming was gravely injured, people from Ninth Summit charged out and sacrificed themselves to help Su Ming. Then Yu Xuan transferred her Abyss Death Aura to Su Ming, after which she lost her consciousness. When Xiao Huang noticed her at the death's doorstep, he ignored three Dao Slaves and rushed to its Young Lady. The Abyss Dragon opened an entrance to another world due to the World Traversing Abyss Dragon's inborn divine ability and escaped while carrying Yu Xuan.Ch. 742 Book 4 Xiao Huang was sentenced to be sent to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence as punishment. Its power to traverse worlds was disabled. It had gigantic metal chains that pierced its body to keep it chained.Ch. 800 Xiao Huang had lost its Dragon Tendon and its power was only equivalent to those in Man Cultivation Realm. It was in despair and in agony. The dragon hated the Emperor of Abyss' True World and wanted to take revenge on that world and the Abyss Dragons' Progenitor. Other Abyss Dragons helped it a bit and told it that it could recover in Divine Essence Star Ocean. After Xiao Huang wanted to rest at a floating meteors on its way to Black Ink Planet, it was attacked by a group of cultivators living on those meteors. When it was on a verge of death, it heard a voice calling its name.Ch. 857 By seeing Su Ming, Xiao Huang was relieved and just fell asleep. Su Ming seeing its wounds, killed everyone, who was chasing it.Ch. 858 After resolving the matter, Su Ming took it to his storage bag and he used Relocation Rune with Yu Chen Hai to arrive at Black Ink Planet.Ch. 862 After resolving a matter with the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao, Su Ming was studying the map of Black Ink Planet and a portion of Divine Essence Star Ocean. Yu Rou acted as a maidservant for him. And the bald crane was moaning about crystals, which Su Ming used to refine jade slips with a map. Next to Yu Rou was Xiao Huang in form of a big yellow dog. It was glaring at her, because she was as pretty as its Young Lady Yu Xuan and she was too close to Su Ming. There was also present Yu Chen Hai, who was taking sneak peeks at Yu Rou. When he was reading scrolls about the events of Black Ink Planet, he stumbled upon description of Lie Shan Family. Yu Chen Hai wanted to look at the other family's auctions, before his own was suppose to happen. Su Ming decided to go with him with intention to visit Lie Shan Family. Su Ming accompanied by Yu Rou holding an umbrella like a maidservant, Yu Chen Hai acting like a guide and the bald crane sitting on Xiao Huang transformed in a big yellow dog arrived at Black Water City. They went to the auction of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 881 Lie Shan Kang Jiu, who was one of the managers of the auction hall, greeted them. Su Ming recognized him as a Berserker with just a glance. After they settled in a room, they watched the auction. The bald crane was watching Xiao Huang, who seemed powerful for it. Then it transformed into a big black dog and started imitate the Abyss Dragon turned into a big yellow dog.Ch. 882 There was a statue of the God of Berserkers put up on an auction by Elder Feng. Yu Rou started bidding it for her Young Master and Tai Ci Yong was bidding against her. After offering 20 millions, Tai Ci Yong conceded, but he sent two of his guards for Yu Rou and crystals.Ch. 883 Yu Rou easily subdued them, but a guest of Tai Ci Family, Yun Long Hu stepped in. Then Duke of Crimson Flame killed two guards on Su Ming orders. Tai Ci Yong came out with three puppets and threatened Yu Family. Su Ming ordered to kill them. Then he also came out and asked to see Lie Shan Xiu.Ch. 884 Yu Chen Hai was not faring well against one of Tai Ci Yong's guards. But he had help, Su Ming punched the old man, Xiao Huang bite half of his body and the bald crane poked him in a groin and stole a storage bag.Ch. 885 This cooperation of the bald crane and the Abyss Dragon was planned. The bald crane's attack was experimental though. But when it saw reactions of male cultivators, that attack seemed really terryfying and the bald crane decided it should use it more often. Yun Long Hu and Tai Ci Yong started to run away. They were shouting to Lie Shan Family to appear and resolve this matter. Then members of Lie Shan Family finally appeared. Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu were relieved. As the young man was already thinking about revenge on Yu Family, they found out, that the auction hall was sealed. All the members of Lie Shan Family just stood in place. Elder Feng appeared and a suffocating pressure spreaded. Only the bald crane wasn't affected. Su Ming greeted Feng Lai as the Master who taught him his craft.Ch. 886 Yun Long Hu quickly tried to call it a misunderstanding, but Elder Feng shut him up. Then Su Ming and Feng Lai exchanged their techniques, like Sun Genesis, Lunar Burial and Wind Separation. Elder Feng was pleased and introduced himself as the Wind Berserker.Ch. 887 After Tai Ci Yong was killed, Tai Ci Family declared a war on Lie Shan Family.Ch. 888 Suddenly many cultivators from Tai Ci Family's Palaces started killing each other.Ch. 889 Even Progenitors and a secret force of Tai Ci Family had internal strife.Ch. 890 In meantime, Elder Feng told Su Ming how the First God of Berserkers had to leave Berserkers, because of ancient will from Yin Death Region. How he longed for his home and his people.Ch. 891 And how they were waiting for new God of Berserkers. Black Ink Planet was prepared for him. When a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, Tai Ci Shan descended, Elder Feng came out to meet him and explained how all his live, he was poisoned and everything about him was planned by the First God of Berserkers. He was another Berserker Seed.Ch. 892 After that, Elder Feng led Su Ming to the place, where Lie Shan Xiu was seen last time. His soul was absent, but his body was there standing and turned into a stone. Su Ming stood in the same way. Elder Yu and many other Berserkers joined them.Ch. 893 Yu Rou and Duke Of Crimson Flame were staying there with him. The bald crane and Xiao Huang took off. After three years of contemplation, Su Ming discovered Lie Shan Xiu's call for help from Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 894 During these three years, the bald crane and Xiao Huang ran scams on several small families with marriage interviews of Xiao Huang turned into Yu Rou. They looted many crystals. They befriended Nine-Headed Dragon from the Black Water City's swamp and then took few scales from it. Several families in Black Ink Planet hunted them. Then they managed to built an auction hall in Ink Kirin City and became Hua Family's guests in Worldly Star City. Then they were announcing the auction of Su Ming's own treasures. They were known as The Dual Fiends, the Crane and the Black. After the bald crane that had a form of old man, sold some book for crystals, it noticed incoming danger. It tried to frame Xiao Huang as a mastermind that made it transform into an image of Yu Rou. At that moment, murderous Yu Rou arrived, but the bald crane and Xiao Huang faked their deaths. Their realistic performance totally fooled Yu Rou, who didn't know the nature of bald crane. That all was prepared plan. Transforming in Yu Rou was also intentional by Xiao Huang to ruin her reputation. After possessing Dao Kong, Su Ming decided to go to Divine Essence Star Ocean to look for Lie Shan Xiu. To do that, he chose to go as his Cultivation Clone, who was Dao Kong. Before leaving Black Ink Planet, he went to Worldly Star City to pick up the bald crane and Xiao Huang. They were taken, when they were trying to sell alleged dirty secrets of powerful families and cultivators from Black Ink Planet.Ch. 906 Su Ming's Cultivation Clone, Nine Frail Darknesses, a catwoman, three thousand fearless cultivators and Xu Hui boarded galactic warships. The bald crane didn't realize that Cultivation Clone was Su Ming and was frightened, but was still throwing threats around. Su Ming's Cultivation Clone, which looked like Dao Kong, threw a crystal on a deck. The bald crane pounced on it without a thought. He hired them as attendants. Then with all thirteen galactic warships they headed towards Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 907 After they met Dijiu Mo Sha, who Su Ming recognized as a Shaman, Su Ming left his group and followed that person with the bald crane and Xiao Huang.Ch. 920 When they went past Husband Gazing Mountain, the bald crane was feeling very sad.Ch. 923 Su Ming learned of his Master Tian Xie Zi from Dijiu Mo Sha. He went to Heaven Traversers to massacre them as a revenge for chasing after his Master's life in the past.Ch. 946 He wanted to fight against a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death to test himself. So, he fought the Heaven Traversers' Progenitor.Ch. 951 When he was injured, but gained some enlightenment, he called for Suiyun Zhen Changlin to make his first attack out of three promised. The Heaven Traversers' Progenitor was sealed for a month.Ch. 954 The Progenitor was sealed in a sand planet. After that Su Ming left with Duke of Crimson Flame. He let out the bald crane and Xiao Huang out of his storage bag. The bald crane was unhappy for being locked up for dozen years and wanted to part ways, but it changed mind after Su Ming mentioned crystals. After very quick negotiations, the bald crane agreed to do what Su Ming would say. Then Su Ming used the poison wasp to inject the God Ascension Nectar into the bald crane. Immediately all ferocious beasts in Divine Essence Star Ocean sensed it. The bald crane was stunned. Su Ming said the more beasts lured, the more crystals it would received.Ch. 955 Xiao Huang was pitying the bald crane, because it fell for Su Ming so easily. As Su Ming offered help to recover Dragon Tendon for the Abyss Dragon, it agreed to do anything for Su Ming, who sent it with the bald crane. They draw attention of many ferocious beasts and headed deeper into Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 956 After some time, more beast were after the bald crane and Abyss Dragon. Xiao Huang miscalculated the numbers and they were already a million beasts lured, but they were still running around.Ch. 957 Xiao Huang came to idolize the bald crane during their adventure. The bald crane led all these beasts into Heaven Traversers' territory. While they caused destruction, the bald crane went on to loot crystals.Ch. 959 After Su Ming finished with Heaven Traversers, they relocated to Xu Hui. She recognized Xiao Huang as an Abyss Dragon and its young lady, Yu Xuan.Ch. 960 The Abyss Dragon was spooked by deduction skills of Xu Hui.Ch. 961 Xiao Huang mostly stayed in Su Ming's storage bag, when they went to fifth kiln and later the fifth ocean. Book 5 After Su Ming joined Morning Dao Sect under identity of Dao Kong, he met there Yu Xuan during the Anointment Ceremony for Dynasts.Ch. 1099 She was accompanying the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss' True World. When Su Ming rushed at him, one thousand Abyss Dragons attacked him. Once they were torn to pieces, all their flesh and blood was absorbed by Xiao Huang, who made a breakthrough to Solar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 1101 Afterwards, Su Ming got orders to go to war with the Immortals' Union. Xiao Huang, the bald crane, Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai went with him.Ch. 1112 Powers After devouring other Abyss Dragons, Xiao Huang reached Solar Kalpa Realm. Xiao Huang has tranformative abilities. It can change into dogs or women. Reference List Category:Beasts Category:Emperor of Abyss' True World